


take me to your best friend's house

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bi!Julian, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that a yes? Because Erik knows I'm asking. He thinks you want us both but I disagree." His brain short-circuits because this is a genuine offer to something he had been thinking about for months and Matze is looking at him with doubts in his eyes when all Julian wants to do is make him feel good.</p><p>Julian thinks about Erik, Matze, and himself and finds out he's a little more interested than he thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to your best friend's house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> you kept mentioning Julian liked to watch and my mind went here because I'm trash.

Julian wasn't a voyeur. Benni had invited him to join the basketball tournament and he figured he should change his flip flops into sneakers even with the weather being as hot as it was. The National Team was insanely competitive and he had no doubt he would end up with squashed toes if he didn't go to his room and get socks and sneakers.

He opened the door to the room he shared with Erik to hear the shower running. The door to the bathroom was cracked open, but Erik liked to take steaming hot showers and claimed the fan didn't help so that was a normal practice. What Julian saw wasn't the usual though. 

Matze was bent over the sink, clutching the counter space as Erik fucked into him with force. Julian instinctively closed his eyes but he could hear the little grunts and the slight thud of Matze's thighs against the counter. His mind kept the image going and it felt wrong to spy on his friends but he also was really curious. 

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. He knew they had been together since Matze got to Dortmund and it was all cute and sweet and Julian had been happy for them, but he had wondered.

Julian had wondered if they blew each other in the Dortmund locker room or if Erik was too reserved for it and Matze too shy. He had seen Erik's cock, he had seen most of his more shameless teammates' cocks but Erik's made his mouth water and he wondered if the red of his cheeks would spread at feeling the wet heat of a mouth sucking him until he came. 

He felt a little guilty at the thought, because he was their friend and he had no right to want to see their dynamic in bed. He wouldn't want to see Bene and Mats go at it so why would this be any different?

Julian bent forward to get his socks on but caught a glimpse of the mirror in front of the couple and bit back a groan. Matze looked in pain, eyes screwed shut with red lips between his teeth trying to keep quiet. His neck and shoulders had red marks in the shape of Erik's mouth and he knew he was in trouble as Erik started murmuring in Matze's ear. His hair was sticking damply to his forehead as he urged Matze on, a hand probably on his cock from the way his arm was moving. 

He was half-hard in his shorts. Julian had never been as interested in porn as he was in the scene before him. It always looked so fake with people who looked even worse, but this was real, this was his friends fucking in a bathroom. _Shit_ Julian sprinted to the door with socks in one hand and his key in another. 

He ran out with his bare feet in sneakers and his heart pounding. 

Whenever an international break happened, Julian became irritated because even when he wasn't bunking with Erik, he would catch them together and have to go spend some time in a cold shower. Erik hadn't said anything about the first time, but Julian wasn't sure if it was an accident anymore. They couldn't possibly know every time he would walk in, but they also couldn't be so horny all the time to not care where they were.

They played for the same club for heaven's sake. Julian had thought Mats had been overly clingy with how many times he had shown up at Benni's and made their captain shoo the rest of them out, but now he was starting to suspect Klopp had some sort of ban on sex during club season for his players.

He was almost sure the last time in the showers when Matze was on his knees, Erik had stared straight at him before coming with his mouth open in a silent moan. Julian wanted that mouth on him but he was also having some weird, non-platonic thoughts about Matze. 

"Do you think the Dortmund players have some sort of secret regimen?" He asks Christoph, a touch too seriously to be passed off as a joke, but the older boy was fiddling with the playlists on his ipod anyway to pay too much attention. 

"I don't know, at least it seems to be working for them, they're not last on the table anymore." He replies happily, because Christoph was too kind-hearted to let club rivalries cloud his judgement. Julian was starting to wonder about his own judgement because he had one too many dreams of Matze and Erik with their yellow and black kits on, coming on Matze's face and jersey, fucking Erik with the letters of 'Durm' staring him in the face. 

He noticed Matze's hips when he was lifting weights and had the sudden urge to bite the curve of them. Julian realized he was completely fucked. His friendship with both of them was spiraling into something he didn't know how to quantify. On one hand, he found himself wanting to kiss the smile off Matze's face as his pass found Toni's long shot. On the other, he wanted to fist Erik's hair as he choked on his dick. 

"Are you alright Jules?" Benni had invited him over to watch a Dortmund game since Mats had gotten back to playing after weeks out. He had made a noise after Erik got tackled by a Juventus player and lifted himself up with his hands on the pitch and his legs spread wide. Julian felt a bit cagey in the living room with Benni still looking concerned. 

"Just need some water." He cleared his throat and bee-lined into the kitchen, knowing his way around to get a glass. He texted Lena and asked her if she was free later.

The thing with Lena was easy. They held hands, they kissed, they fucked. It was comfortable, but he knew as well as she did that it was more out of convenience that they were still together. It felt a little like a friends with benefits with the occasional luncheon or dinner date. Lately though, he had been too frustrated to pay for lunch. 

"You should talk to them." She told him after they were done. He apologetically went down on her after he yanked on her hair roughly during sex. He was still hard but had rather lay there and cuddle than maneuver around for another round.

"Who?" He tensed up. Lena knew he was bisexual, but he never dreamed of something like this happening. He didn't think he was as obvious as Christoph's crush on Neuer was but he couldn't be too careful. The football world was unforgiving and a scandal between three of the youngest stars of the DFB would end his career among other things.

"Whoever it is that has you calling me more than once a month for the required outing for photos in the tabloids of Schalke's Julian Draxler." He realized it was her phrasing that put him on high alert. Them instead of a her or a him. 

"Oh c'mon. I don't just use your pretty face for the pictures, Lena. We're friends too. I did not willing go see that time traveler movie with the guy from Underworld and the girl from the Notebook for just anybody." She swats at his bicep and Julian grins because it had been so boring she had even given up on it after forty minutes.

"Fine, fine, but I am serious. It's better to have it out in the open than keep wondering if this person would go for it and messing up my hairdo for it." Julian sighed and purposely tugged on a long strand of hair by her cheek. 

"It's not that easy. He's in a relationship, a good one, so don't go suggesting seduction techniques." _and I happen to like both of them so it wouldn't work._ he finished the thought in his head but Lena turned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There's still nothing wrong with telling him, at least to clear your head." Julian shrugs and leaves it at that. 

The Euro qualifier wasn't quite a disaster but there had been a lot of missed conversions and Loew had yelled a bit at half-time in the dressing room before encouraging them to not let the pressure get to them just because they were weltmeister did not mean they had performed badly with the previous loss. It was a new leaf for the national team as their squad had more new-comers that had to find their place. Erik and Christoph were working well in the new German machine but Julian still felt slow and clumsy after his injury. 

Karim found the back of the net in the 70th minute which turned their defense up and Jerome got a yellow for the trouble, but they had won it. The new number eleven was tackled into a puppy pile in celebration for his first goal with the team after trying multiple times in every call up he got. 

He was sharing a room with Mario, which meant he would be with Marco until the wee hours of the night playing video games or until Jerome got fed up with them. A knock on the door made him rethink his prediction but ended up opening the door to a shy Matze. 

"Hey, can I come in?" He looked different in his casual wear, less like he was uncomfortable or trying to hold himself differently with the eagle on his chest. Julian couldn't say no. He'd have to justify with it reasons like I really want to hear you moan out my name around Erik's cock and I'm having weird fantasies about coming on your thighs because I can't stop looking at them during practice. 

"Sure, is there anything wrong?" Matze closed the door behind him with a strong hand and Julian gulped. He tried not to think anything about the bathroom or the shower or his mouth. He focused on the determined set of Matze's jaw instead. 

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Julian looked around his room, feeling a great sense of disbelief at the words that had just come out of Matze's mouth. He sits on his bed, thankfully the closest to the door because he's still reeling. There had to be something wrong with this scenario.

"Um, you have a boyfriend?" _who I'm sure will have plenty of sex if you asked._ He tried to remember if the two were rooming together this time or not. Was this an elaborate punchline to all the times he has seen them together? A 'haha Julian, stop being a voyeur and get a life' ending?

"Is that a yes? Because Erik knows I'm asking. He thinks you want us both but I disagree." His brain short-circuits because this is a genuine offer to something he had been thinking about for months and Matze is looking at him with doubts in his eyes when all Julian wants to do is make him feel good.

"Fuck _yes_ , come here." He stands up to meet him and press his lips against his mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth, pulling him closer to feel his erection, to dispel any doubts Matze could have of Julian wanting him in his room right now. He is pressing Matze into the wall between his bed and the bathroom, licking into his mouth with a hand down between them, stroking Matze's thick cock before he heard the door click. He froze with Matze whining into his shoulder. 

Erik smirked before dropping the key card by the television and sitting on his bed like he expected them to continue, like Julian giving his boyfriend a hand job was in the norm. 

"What, don't like people watching you?" He caught the sarcasm but it was playful, not accusing. They had done it on purpose, those assholes. Julian turned back to Matze and started sucking on his neck a little viciously, wanting to leave a mark to take out all the pent up frustration on him. He shifted to put a leg between Matze's own and rocked his hips against his thigh. If Erik wanted a show, he'd give him one. 

"Oh fuck, fuck." Matze's head bumped into the wall with every curse that fell from his lips. Julian let go of his hip to cushion the man's head, bringing him in for a kiss that was more tongue than anything else. Julian felt drunk as he saw Matze's eyes dark and dazed. He did that to him. Julian wanted to know what else he could do to him. 

Erik grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to kiss him. Matze plastered himself onto his back like he needed to keep in contact with his skin, his hands rucking up his shirt to pull it off. Julian couldn't breathe, feeling like his brain had completely liquefied with how turned on he was between the two of them.

"What do you want to do?" He panted against Erik's ear. Julian bucked as Erik's hand went under his waistband. He thanked himself for deciding against getting dressed for dinner. 

"Hmm, that's a loaded question. Mario won't be back because he bet Schweini and Lukas could beat Mats and Benni in FIFA. I told him I wanted to pick something up from you so we have all night to figure it out. Matze's been stretching himself out, hoping you would fuck him." Julian groans. He feels Matze's hand join Erik's. He feels like he's going to explode if they don't stop.

"Shit, shit. The bed--we should get on the bed." Erik moves away first, taking Matze with him by the wrist and kissing him like they hadn't seen each other in months instead of probably a couple of hours. Julian stares a little dumbfound, because this was real. His friends who were in a relationship were inviting him into this without judgement. Matze unbuttons Erik's pants as Erik takes off his shirt and Julian doesn't have a single doubt he wants them both. 

He takes off his sweatpants and boxers, feeling his cheeks heat up when both of them stare at his naked body. 

"I told you." Erik is smug as he steps out of his jeans. Julian quirks an eyebrows as Matze makes him sit down at the edge of the bed. 

"He said you would be circumcised. I wasn't sure." Julian wants to ask why that had come up in their conversation of him but then he saw Matze sink to his knees in front of Erik who was standing next to him. Julian wasn't sure what he wanted more, to see Erik fuck his mouth or to feel his mouth around his own dick. He grabbed the base of it anyway because his thoughts were inching him closer to the edge. 

"Matze, it's your choice babe." Erik barely touched his cheek before Matze closed his eyes to think. He moved to Erik once he opened them again and Julian didn't mind because this whole thing had started with him watching them together. He stroked himself slowly as Matze's cheeks hollowed around Erik's cock. Erik's hand was at the nape of his neck but wasn't guiding him or doing anything besides dragging his blunt nails into his hair periodically. Julian heard Matze moan as Erik's hips stuttered and he saw him come down his throat. Erik staggers to the bed, takes Julian down with him as he pins him down with his arms on his shoulders. 

"Are you going to fuck him because he's been waiting. He's just too shy to say it himself." Erik nips a trail down to his navel, swirling his tongue around the slit of his cock and Julian hisses, because he knows if Erik does anything more, he will come faster than a horse joke from Thomas. 

"Yes, Matze, do you want me to?" He still asks because he wants to hear him say it, not Erik who is already moving out of the way.

Matze stands up and looks into his eyes with so much want, it make Julian's heart stutter in his chest. He's completely blown away. Matze's voice is hoarse when he says "yes, please Juli." Julian's hands don't cooperate when he gets the lube from his bag, wrestling with the zipper, and Matze is tangled with an exhausted Erik on the bed. 

"Do you--I mean, how do you..." He stutters out, not sure of anything besides the bottle in his hand. Matze smiles at him like he's back out on the pitch and had perfected a nutmeg. Julian is filled with nerves because he doesn't want to mess this up. He doesn't want to hurt Matze.

"It's okay, it's still just us. Matze, Erik and Juli." He covers their fingers with the lubricant and guides his hand to the ring of muscle that easily takes his finger to the first knuckle. 

"Oh shit," he lets out a shaky laugh as Matze makes a pleased noise when he curls it and wiggles in further. Erik has sat up on a mountain of commandeered pillows, resting his head on Matze's shoulder looking at Julian with intensity behind his green eyes. Julian sort of wants to kiss him but has another job to do with Matze gasping a little with two fingers buried to the second knuckle. 

He waits until Matze looks a wreck leaning back onto Erik's chest and making his hand cramp with the awkward position. He lifts his legs which wrap around his waist and draw him in. He looks to Erik and positions himself to push in just the head of his cock. He thought the little noises Matze made when he was fingering him were bad but this was another level of whines and gasps and moans as he kept going.

Julian had no idea how he kept a steady pace when Erik reached to stroke Matze's dick in time with his slide in and out. Matze intermittently would whine out his name and Erik's and he couldn't hold back anymore. Erik whispered in Matze's ear and he could feel the grip of muscles around him tighten and his come on his stomach. Julian shuddered as he spent himself inside Matze. 

Erik climbs off the bed to the bathroom as Julian slips out and falls backwards breathless. 

"We should-We should definitely do that again sometime." He says once he can form thoughts. Erik swipes at his stomach with a towel and laughs.

"Well if Mats can make the trip. I guess we can too." He cleans up Matze who looks half-asleep already. Julian makes a face because he really doesn't want to think of their captains-slash-pseudo dads right after having sex even if the thought meant that Erik and Matze were willing to make this more than a one-time deal.

Erik hauls him up with his deceiving strength and kisses his cheek before getting comfortable with Matze. Julian knows he will probably fall into the space between the wall and the bed at some point because the bed wasn't made for three grown footballers but he contented himself with wrapping an arm around Erik anyway.

"Next time you can fuck me." Erik is casual about it but Julian's eyes open wide and stare at his back envisioning the reoccurring dream with the damn jerseys.

"Can you wear your Dortmund jersey when it happens?" He asks a bit shyly knowing his face is turning red at the request.

"Ohh, the big blue smurf wants to take advantage of an innocent bumble bee then?" Erik teases, turning to lay on his back between them, an arm draped across Matze. Julian wants to kiss him again and he does, slow and sweet before Matze pipes up sleepily.

"The innocent bee can't talk because he tore the neck of my jersey one time so Juli can definitely take advantage." Julian huffs in amusement against Erik's lips and he can see as his pupils eat up the clear green sea of his eyes. "You hear that, your boyfriend gave me permission." He whispers.

"Shut up _Draxler_ and kiss me again." Julian knows he'll never regret going back to get his shoes that day after this.


End file.
